


Days Like This

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: It’s one of those days where Patton becomes a monster [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Days Like This

When Virgil stepped outside his room, he knew something was up. 

It was happening again.

Virgil froze when he realized it. Today wasn’t going to be a normal day. 

He could hear Patton’s giggles echoing through the halls of the mind palace. Not his normal giggles, more mischievous, more sinister.

It was news to no one that Patton was the biggest tickle monster of the four, tickling them from time to time to get them to smile or laugh. But on certain days, he would become a ruthless tickle monster, attacking anyone he could find.

Virgil grew a wobbly, nervous smile. On days like this the mind palace became more of an arena for an unofficial game.

“Virgil~ I know you’re out here~ Come say hi~”

Virgil was pretty sure he enjoyed this game more than anyone else. And he was pretty sure Patton knew that too.

“Oh Virgil~”

Virgil clamped his mouth shut to keep from giggling his position away before bolting for somewhere to hide. He spotted the table and lifted up the table cloth before diving underneath. He curled up, smiling like a goof, before putting a hand back over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Virgil sat in silence and listened to the footsteps.

Step. Step. Step.

“Oh wheeeeere did my shadowling go? I have a friend for him to meet!”

Step. Step. Step.

Patton was stood right next to the table.

“The tickle monster would like to play, Virge!”

Virgil was grinning widely and could feel giggles bouncing around in his chest. Days like this gave him such a silly, happy mood and he adored it.

“Tickle tickle tickle~” Patton cooed.

A small squeak escaped him. That teasy voice always destroyed him.

Virgil waited beneath the table.

“I think i found you!” Virgil stiffened at Patton’s cheery announcement.

The tablecloth was uncovered and Virgil revealed. 

“There he is!” Patton grinned and nabbed Virgil’s ankle, slowly dragging him out from under the table.

Virgil couldn’t help but giggle in anticipation.

“Pahahahahatton! Nohohoho!”

“Who’s Patton?” He declared and raised his hands threateningly. “I’m the tickle monster!” With that he dove in, fingers wiggling at Virgil’s sensitive ribs.

“ACK! Nahahahahaha! Ehehehehehe- thahahat tihihickles!” Virgil burst into happy giggles and half-heartedly swat at the attacking hands.

“Good! You’re my giggly snack today! Laugh for me, Giggles!” Patton had that twinkle in his eye. That happy, adoring twinkle that assured Virgil he was having just as much fun. 

Virgil felt a blush overtake his features, but instead of fighting to get away or end it to escape embarrassment, he allowed himself to feel embarrassed and happy. It felt… cute. He enjoyed letting himself enjoy things not up to his usual dark image. 

“A tickle tickle tickle! Cootchie cootchie cootchie cootchie coo!” Patton cooed and nuzzled Virgil’s neck who squealed and snorted in response.

Virgil’s ears were burning with embarrassment but he was having too much fun to even think of fighting back. He just laid back and let himself be tickled and laugh and laugh and laugh. Patton nudged up his shirt, exposing his very ticklish belly.

“You’re so cute I could just eat you up!” Virgil squealed, knowing what was gonna happen next was gonna tickle like hell. “Om nom nom nom nom!” Patton nibbled and blew raspberries all over Virgil’s sensitive belly. 

Virgil absolutely howled with laughter. He couldn’t help but thrash and arch his back from the intensity of the tickling. It just tickled so much. 

But all the while he laugh and laughed. 

“NAHAHAHAHA! EHEHE- T-TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES! PFFFTAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES!” Virgil kicked and thrashed whilst trying not to accidentally hurt Patton.

“My my, my snack seems rather restless.” Patton giggled and wrapped his arms around Virgil’s middle, pulling him into his lap and nibbling his neck.

Ehehehehe- P-Pahahahat! Ihihit tihihihickles sohohoho muhuhuch!”

“Oh, hush. I know you love it that way.”

Virgil knew there was no possible way to deny it. It was so obvious, but instead of protesting, he decided to own it.

“Y-Yeheheheheheah.”

Patton gasped. “AW! He admitted it! You do love the tickle monster! Ah you’re so cute!”

“I love the tickle monster, but I love Patton more.” Virgil grinned at the adoring high-pitched squeal that elicited. 

“I love you too, my ticklish son!” Patton nuzzled Virgil’s neck and squeezed him in a tight hug. Virgil giggled happily. He was elated he had finally let go of the need to be perceived a certain way, and now allowed himself to fully enjoy days like this.

Days like this made him feel so happy and loved, and now he could enjoy them so much more.


End file.
